The Dark Lady Potter-Black
by ReluctantSidekick
Summary: Tonks and Harry are married. But that doesn't mean she has to stop being the Dark Lady she's always dreamed of being. It just means now Harry is even more along for the ride. Sequel to The Dark Lady Tonks. Don't take this story seriously, Lord knows I'm not
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lady Potter-Black

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy this one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Shout out to Chaos Shadow Kitsune and ClareR89, for the original idea and for helping me figure out the sequence of events.

1998

"The Dark Lady Tonks?" Harry said as they walked out of the meeting room they'd booked at Gringotts. Her mother and father had already parted from them along with Sirius and Remus. There was a twinkle in the eye of his Godfather that Harry knew meant something was coming.

"Yeah. I found a book when I was a kid that said there hadn't been a Dark Lady since Le Fey. The author said that was because 'witches lack the cunning' to lead a Dark campaign...lousy sexist bastard. If I could find his portrait I'd put it at the bottom of a trolls dung pit." She told him, "So I said to myself if no one else would do, I'd be the next Dark Lady."

"Dora, I love you but you'd be a terrible Dark Lady. For one thing, you're the sweetest woman I've ever met...it's kind of why I fell in love with you, for another well..you aren't exactly subtle." Harry said, earning a smile for the first point and a smack from the second.

Tonks frowned, _He doesn't think I'm subtle..._ "I'll have you know that I've been laying the groundwork for my rise since before we ever met."

Harry chuckled, "Okay Dora, name one thing you've done."

"I killed the Dursleys."

Tonks and Harry had been married for exactly thirteen minutes. The wedding itself had been a very quiet affair, just two signatures on a parchment in a Gringotts meeting room. They wanted to keep their affairs as quiet as possible, after all, he was Harry Potter and she was Professor Tonks. Even now, out of Hogwarts, it was still awkward when they ran into some of the Weasleys.

Tonks found that she'd never been happier than taking his ring, and his name. _Tonks-Potter-Black is a bit of a mouthful, so I'll stick with Potter-Black..._

 _The Dark Lady Potter-Black has a nice ring to it..._ She smiled at the thought, and also at the look on Harry's face. "You killed the Dursleys?" He asked her, _Finally, I was able to shock someone, even if it's the man I love..._

 _Shit...what if he-_ The thought that Harry would reject her for her confession that she murdered his only living maternal relative was swiftly cast from her mind as she felt Harry embrace her. "That was the night Un- Vernon broke my wrist...Mr. Weasley had to fix it before I could pack my things."

She nodded, "I know, I was outside watching the house. When that bastard struck you I...I just saw red." She had. She'd followed them once her relief had arrived and watched as the trio made their way into a very posh steakhouse.

 _They made Harry eat stale bread and old meat while these miserable-_ She'd killed Vernon and Petunia and oblivated Dudley. She slipped the car into neutral and pressed it against the wall of a shop on the edge of their neighborhood. Using a blasting hex, she made it appear as if Vernon, drunk from his dinner had careened into the wall. Dudley, who wouldn't remember anything had been sent into a care home and would most likely never leave it.

"Dora, I-" He stopped and kissed her then. His arms slid around her and she mimicked it. "You saved me from them. Who knows what would have happened if I'd stayed with them."

 _You would have continued to be ignored by Dumbles and allowed to be mistreated. You wouldn't have gotten any of your mail. You wouldn't have 'caught' me coming out of the shower all those times..._ Tonks thought, she didn't speak though, she was too busy silencing Harry with another kiss.

Grimmauld Place

The impromptu wedding reception had gone on for hours. Thanks in part to the efforts of Sirius and Remus. Arthur Weasley had come bringing a clock for Harry and Tonks to use like the one that hung in the Burrow. Molly, however, had sent a howler.

" _HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE THAT POOR BOY NYMPHADORA TONKS! HE LIVED WITH YOU! HE TRUSTED YOU! THEN YOU WENT AND SEDUCED HIM INSTEAD OF LETTING HIM BE WITH A GIRL HIS OWN AGE!_

 _AND YOU, HARRY POTTER! HOW COULD YOU BREAK POOR GINNY'S HEART LIKE THIS? SHE ALWAYS LOVED YO-"_

That was as far as the howler had gotten before Tonks burned it with her wand. The tip of her hair began to turn black with rage. A rage that began to dissipate after Harry put his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

Harry had always asked how she felt before anything else. It was, along with the look he'd given her during their dance at the Yule Ball in his fourth year, one of the many reasons she had fallen in love with him. She looked into his eyes, "You know that won't be the end of it right?" She said, even as she allowed him to double apparate them back to their home.

His answer came once they were back home, "Of course it won't." He said, putting the clock on the table behind them. "But if anyone can think of a suitable but still nonlethal way to deal with Mrs. Weasley, it's the 'The Dark Lady Tonks'." He said, teasing her.

"That's The Dark Lady Potter-Black now, hubby." She said, drawing him into her arms.

1998 Potter-Black Home

 _One good thing about the break, I can relax..._ Tonks thought as she leaned against her husband as they shared in a hot bath. She was officially pregnant, had asked her mother to perform the charm that very morning. Harry's arms encircled her, resting over her stomach. "It's the size of a lentil right now love, it's not like you're going to feel it kick yet." She told Harry, though her hand covered his lovingly.

"Have you told Professor McGonagall yet?" He asked her. Tonks hadn't and more to the point, she hadn't planned on telling her boss anything about the baby until they were ready to tell her mother that she could tell the world about her grandchild.

She shook her head, "Not yet." She bit her lip in thought, "Actually, I don't want to tell anyone until after we've told Mum and Dad that we are ready for other people to know..."

Harry grinned as a sudden thought hit him, "You know what would be funny?" When she turned and raised an eyebrow he continued, "Go see your Aunt at Azkaban and tell her that you're carrying the child of The-Boy-Who-Lived..." He laughed. Tonks turned around, not showing him that she was thinking along very similar lines.

1998 A Few Weeks Later

It had been a bad day. The announcements had gone out after Harry and Tonks had gonie to see Andromeda and Ted personally. Harry had wanted to see Sirius, but he was off with his newest girlfriend. Harry had sent a message to Hermione. She was after all his closest friend, besides Tonks of course.

The problem lay with the fact that Hermione was also a Weasley by marriage. Weasleys talk, even ones who started as Grangers. She'd told Ron and Ron had told his mother.

Molly Weasley had another meltdown similar to the one she'd had when they'd announced their marriage. Harry had been out of the house thankfully when the Howler had arrived. Tonks hadn't even allowed it to open before she'd torched it with her wand.

She was furious. _How dare that bitch treat us like this!_ She began to pace the room frantically, hands running through her hair which rapidly changed both color and length as she tried to get a handle on her emotions. _Calm down, if you're mad you aren't capable of plotting revenge...you want revenge remember?_

She did want revenge. She was tired of the way Molly Weasley treated her family. Everyone else had treated their marriage as a good thing. Only Molly and Ginny had been upset. _It's almost like...wait a minute...I know what to do..._ A grin flitted across her lips as she lifted her wand and sent a messenger Patronus to Kingsley asking him to come and see her.

The Burrow

Kingsley, hidden under the Cloak, watched as Tonks disguised as Harry knocked on the door of the Burrow. When Molly opened the door, Tonks acted as if she was thinking it over before entering, allowing the cloaked Kingsley to step in quickly in front of her and take a spot at the edge of the table.

"Harry dear, so good to see you...what brings you to the Burrow?" Molly asked, doing her best to appear motherly.

The false Harry shrugged and ran 'his' hands through 'his' mess of black hair, "It's Tonks. She's...I think the baby isn't mine..." Tonks watched the older woman carefully, she saw a hint of triumph in Molly's eyes.

"Poor dear, I did tell you that she wasn't right for you. Always an odd one that girl. Here's what let's do, I'll get you a nice cup of tea and we'll talk. Ginny is upstairs, I'm sure she'll have questions about her seventh year. She was made Captain of the Quidditch team you know.." She continued to talk as she bustled about the kitchen behind Tonks. Kingsley left the table, watching the woman from under the Cloak.

Molly Weasley looked over the counter at the back of 'Harry's' head. She smiled ominously and placed a small amount of a yellow liquid in the teacup before pouring some tea in and added sugar and milk. She filled another two cups the same way and then stacked some treacle tarts on a plate. "Ginny dear, come downstairs! Harry is visiting!" Kingsley rolled his eyes as he heard the thud of feet hitting the stairs two at a time. Ginny came downstairs with what looked like a dress from her third year on.

"Hello Harry," Ginny simpered and sat down beside Tonks, resting her leg against the person she believed was Harry.

"Here we are dears, one cup for each of us and some tarts as well." Molly came over with their tea and tarts and set everything down except for one cup. "Here you are Harry dear, drink up."

This was the moment Tonks and Kingsley had been waiting on. Tonks drank the potion filled tea. She looked over at Ginny, "How have I never noticed how beautiful you are?" Ginny looked as if she'd caught the golden snitch at the World Cup.

"Do you really think so Harry?" Ginny asked breathlessly. This is what she'd been waiting for. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, she'd wanted to be with him. Then in his third year, he'd come to their house, apparently to live with them. She'd been thrilled, finally, she could work on him in school and out.

Then he ended up living with Tonks. The worst day of her life was when she'd asked him to take her to the Yule Ball in her third year. He'd already gotten a date. With Tonks. Everything was with Tonks.

She hated Tonks.

"I do, but I'm not Harry..." Harry said, his features changing in front of Ginny's eyes to reveal.

"Tonks?"

"Nymphadora?"

Both Weasley women were stunned. Even more so when Kingsley revealed himself and gave the pink-haired woman an antidote. "Gah tastes like a Goblin stuck his cheesy wotsit in the bottle," Tonks said frowning. "Luckily those potions aren't flawless. You can fight a love potion if you're already in love with someone. My husband, for example, the person you two tried to give a love potion to."

Kingsley summoned more Aurors and with that Tonks gave a statement and apparated back to home and to Harry. Her husband had just pulled a tray of brownies from the oven when she arrived. "Ooh...chocolate!" Tonks said as she went over to the oven and reached for one of the still hot brownies only to recoil as Harry smacked her hand gently.

"Nope. They have to cool before I can put the frosting on them." He grinned and pulled her into an embrace, "So where have you been all evening?" He asked Tonks.

She smiled, "Just taking care of a few things. Dropped off some books I borrowed from Hestia, got dosed by Molly Weasley when she thought I was you-" She grinned at the sight of her husband's shocked look.

"What?"

She giggled then and kissed him, "They thought I was you. They being Molly the Mouth and Gin-Gin. So they gave me a love potion keyed to the littlest Weasel. Kingsley gave me the antidote and now they're cooling their heels in lock up." She kissed him again, a look of triumph in her eyes, _That'll teach them to mess with the Dark Lady Potter-Black!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lady Potter-Black

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy this one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Shout out to Chaos Shadow Kitsune and ClareR89, for the original idea and for helping me figure out the sequence of events. Here's the next installment, enjoy!

Potter-Black House

Teddy Potter-Black was a relatively quiet child. It made Harry wonder how much of his mother was inside the boy. Right up until his hair turned bright green and his first garbled noise was something that might have been 'wotcher'.

Tonks was busy working on her lesson plans, or at least that was what she'd told her husband. In reality, the Dark Lady Potter-Black was planning more mayhem. _I need something big. Something no one could possibly claim as an accident. Maybe some wanton public destruction? Yeah, that's always a fun one. I could blow up a building, but where?_

Diagon Alley was out of the question. _You blow up a building in the busiest part of magical London, you'd better have more followers than a sarcastic husband who's only here to take the piss out of you...okay take the piss and rub my feet when I was pregnant, that was nice..._ Knockturn Alley had more potential, but the question was what building. Tonks had an idea, she grinned evilly and rose from her desk. She walked out of the study and found Harry rocking a nearly asleep Teddy in his arms.

She smiled seeing that, _The man is good with kids..._ She thought fondly. No matter what else, the best idea she'd ever had in her mission to become the Dark Lady had been to rescue Harry from his relatives. "Hey babe, I'll be back in a little while...I left some books at the school, so I'll pick them up and them come home..unless I get distracted and start working, if that happens I'll send a Patronus to find out what we're having for dinner." She said, leaning in and kissing Harry.

He chuckled, "If you start working, the Patronus will show up at four in the morning and at that time, my dear spouse, the kitchen is closed." He returned the kiss and looked down at their son, "I just got him to sleep, so would you mind whispering when you use the floo?"

She did whisper her destination, quiet enough in fact that Harry only partially heard it. The whoosh from the green flames, on the other hand, Teddy heard and they were enough to make the boy scream. Harry sighed and began to rock his son once more, _this is the most heinous crime of the Dark Lady Potter-Black..._

Knockturn Alley

Tonks watched the building. She'd seen enough black robed wizards going in and coming out that she had an inkling this place was being used for something nefarious. _If I take them out of the game, then I don't have to deal with them. Besides, I can use the Imperius curse on one of them, let them do all the killing and then bring the roof down around them. It's perfect!_

That part of the plan worked perfectly. One of the wizards walked down by her hiding spot. A quick tap of her wand and suddenly her words sounded very good to the wizard, _"Wotcher, how's about going back into your little clubhouse and killing everyone for me and then yourself, there's a good lad..."_ She'd told him, watching as he made his way back inside. She settled back and watched as brilliant green flashes began to flicker in the dirty windows.

 _That's right, later on, they'll find the bodies and then people will wonder who did this... They'll never suspect me since they'll all be dead by the time the Aurors find them._ Tonks thought as she watched the light show, leaning comfortably against the brick wall. _I just have brought some popcorn. Ooh, or some of those blueberry mini muffins Harry made for me to take to Hogwarts. I should probably tell him that I finished the first batch before my first class. Get him to make me a double batch next time._ She grinned, thinking about her husband and the little touches added to their day. _Maybe it's because he spent the first part of his life with those abusive pricks, but he seems to love showering Teddy and me with love._ It was true, Harry would not let a day go by without some little token or another for her. This last token was the muffins, the time before that he'd bought her an entire series of dueling textbooks so she could use them for her classes. _He spoils me so much, it's a good thing that we have the Potter and Black fortunes to live off of..._

Finally, there were no more flashes and Tonks felt it was safe enough to go inside the building and begin to plant explosive runes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Cloak. Putting it around herself, she made her way inside.

 _Yep. Everyone is dead. Merlin, it stinks like Buckbeak's pen in here..._ In short order, Tonks found the reason. This building had been used to house illegal magical pets. _Well, at least I can cause some chaos when I release them all into the Alley..._ She thought as she made her way through. She flicked her wand, unlocking cage after cage and watching as a parade of Kneazles and Krups made their way out the door and into the street.

She grinned until she felt a nose against her leg. She looked down and was surprised to see a small reddish brown foal rubbing against her with its blunt golden horn. _Seriously? A Unicorn?_

 _An eight-year-old Nymphadora Tonks pulled herself away from her thoughts of cursing the bully in her classes when she saw the row of plastic ponies on the wall of the muggle shop. 'My Pretty Pony' it was called and from the moment she saw them, she was in love._

 _She'd collected what had to be a hundred of them by the time she'd more or less outgrown the craze._

The foal snuffled softly against her leg. She sighed and reached down to pet it, "So, I'm the market for a familiar? Are you interested in being the familiar of the Dark Lady Potter-Black?" She asked quietly. The little horse stepped closer, and Tonks smiled, "Alright, come on then.." She bent down and lifted the foal, _You must have been a newborn when they got you...you are tiny. I'll have to ask Hagrid for some advice on what to feed you...so, I guess we will stop at Hogwarts after all..._

Hogwarts

"Hey, Hagrid, are you in?" Tonks asked as she knocked on the door of the groundskeeper's cottage. At her side was the foal, "You're going to need a name..." She said as she waited on the door to open, "How about Cinnamon?" The foal snuffled against her leg, "I guess that's as close to a yes as a non-verbal animal can get..." She said, scratching his ears.

Hagrid opened the door, "'Lo there, 'Dora, 'ow's the baby?" He said, before looking down, "And just who is this?" He said reaching down and gently petting the foal.

"This is Cinnamon, Hagrid. Teddy is fine, he's back home sleeping. I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to take care of him..." Tonks said as she and Cinnamon were led into the house.

"Tea?" Hagrid asked as Tonks sat down in a chair beside the large table. When Tonks shook her head he sat down beside her, "Well, what it looks like you've got there is a Dwarf Unicorn. Chinese I'd expect from the color...the little one'll be easy enough. Just give 'im plenty o' honeysuckle and clover and he'll be alright. He's small enough that having the run of the flat you an' Harry live in should be enough exercise, and if it's not, you can bring 'im to see his Uncle Hagrid." Hagrid smiled as Cinnamon rubbed against Tonks again, "He seems to love you, where'd you find a Chinese Dwarf Unicorn?"

Tonks stroked the foals flank, "I found him at the entrance of Diagon Alley." She lied, "He didn't seem in a hurry to get away from me, so I don't think his owners will miss him." She smiled, "I think Teddy will enjoy having a friend his own size."

Hagrid laughed at that, "He won't get bigger than Fang, so you won't have to worry about him ever outgrowing the little tyke."

Potter-Black House

"A Unicorn?" Harry said incredulously as he stared at the small creature beside his wife, "I maintain that you are the worst Dark Lady ever."

"Watch it Hubs, when Cinnamon is full grow-"

"Cinnamon? You named him Cinnamon?" Harry let out a loud laugh, "All fear the Dark Lady Potter-Black and her dread steed Cinnamon!" He continued to laugh up until Tonks smacked him in the head, "Ow.." He said, rubbing where she smacked him.

"I'll have you know I was very Dark Lady-ish with how I got Cinnamon. I used the Imperius to get a bunch of smugglers to kill each other." She said smugly as she sat down beside him. Cinnamon, wanting to be closer to his rescuer jumped onto the couch and settled in her lap. Tonks stroked the foal's mane gently, "Hagrid said that he's a Chinese Dwarf Unicorn. He won't get much bigger than this and he'll want clover with honeysuckle blossoms."

"Hagrid knows about this? Hagrid the human gossip column?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

Tonks shook her head, "He knows that we got one. He doesn't know how or where from." She grinned, "So not only did I arrange the murder of sixteen smugglers, I also lied to one of our best friends."

"Babe, you got smugglers killed. If anything, the DMLE is just going to assume they got into an argument and fought each other. As for Hagrid, I love him and you know that, but he's not the person to tell how you got a magical creature." Harry said with a soft chuckle, "Again, O for the effort, but T for the execution."

Cinnamon had heard enough of the other human insulting his rescuer. He rose from her lap and took a step over to face the bad human. Harry looked at the little foal and smiled, "Okay he is kind of cu- OW! He bit me!" Cinnamon sat back down in the lap of his Mistress.

"I'd say my dread steed is going to do just fine.." Tonks said with a grin, _All will fear the Dark Lady Potter-Black and her Dread Familiar Cinnamon!_

Harry looked at the little foal, "I hate you. You know that right?" He said, frowning as the foal leaned over and rubbed his head on Tonks until she began stroking him again. "I take that back, Cinnamon, I loathe you." Cinnamon chuffed, a sound that Harry was certain was his stand-in for laughter.

A disgruntled _prek_ from Hedwig alerted the couple that their owl was awake. She had taken to living with Tonks well. Her human was safe from the bloated humans as well as the skinny one that would hit him. His new home and his mate made him happy so she was more or less happy.

Hedwig did not like the newcomer. She barked at the Unicorn as if to say 'This is my nest! Get out and find your own!'. Cinnamon snickered in reply causing Hedwig to leave her post and land on the back of the couch.

"You realize," Tonks said to Harry, "If your owl attacks Cinnamon, you will sleep on the couch and he will sleep with me on the bed?" She smiled as she watched her husband turn and start trying to calm down Hedwig with promises of bacon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Lady Potter-Black

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy this one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Shout out to Chaos Shadow Kitsune and ClareR89, for the original idea and for helping me figure out the sequence of events. Here's the final installment, enjoy!

Diagon Alley

 _Fucks sake, I just wanted a peaceful date night with my husband..._ Tonks fumed as she saw her aunt making her way towards their table. Narcissa had a very superior looking smirk on her face. The kind of smirk that made Tonks long for a dark alleyway, _anywhere that I could make sure no one ever sees your stupid face again..._

"Nymphadora," Narcissa said in lieu of a proper greeting.

"Auntie Cissy, you're looking...well preserved for a woman your age," Tonks said. Under the table, she could feel Harry's hand on her knee. She smiled unconsciously at the feel of her husband's hand.

"How charming dear. I was just coming to see how your little family is doing...I don't see your son with you. But I suppose not every mother wants to be around their only child all the time..." Narcissa drawled, then looked over towards Harry, "Very forward of the two of you, a man staying home while his wife works...what a reversal of expectations."

"Thank you, Narcissa. We like our system. Dora gets to help prevent the next generation of wannabe dark wizards, and I make sure that our son is cared for." Harry said with a polite smile.

"Plus you make muffins for me," Tonks interjected.

Harry smiled and kissed his wife's cheek, "Plus I make her muffins."

There was jealousy in her aunt's eyes. Tonks could see it easily enough, it was in Ginny Weasley's eyes whenever they chanced to see her in town. Tonks placed her hand on top of Harry's and smiled back at her aunt, "I am the luckiest witch in the world. I have a husband who I know would die for me. Because I saw him do it."

"I got better..." Harry said softly, "Dora was worth it then, and she's worth it now. She's always been the best thing to ever happen to me."

When her aunt turned and walked off she leaned into Harry, "You know...my dear Uncle Lucy is going to be buying some very expensive jewelry after that last bit." She whispered against his ear, "You, on the other hand, will be getting a little reward for helping make that miserable harpy upset."

Potter-Black House

"That stupid mini-unicorn of yours has it in for me I swear it.." Harry muttered to Tonks after he nearly tripped when Cinnamon rushed past him to greet her.

Tonks bent down to stroke her 'Dark Familiar', "Please Harry, paranoia is unbecoming."

"You claimed the umbrella stand at Grimmauld Place tripped you intentionally." Harry pointed out.

Tonks frowned, "It's not paranoia when you're right."

The two continued to argue over the meaning of the word 'paranoia' until they saw the tiny form of Winky standing between them. "Mistress and Master will go to their rooms and put up silencing charms. Master Teddy is sleeping!" She said in a fierce whisper that brooked no arguing from the pair.

In their bedroom, Tonks lay in the bed while Harry changed out of the suit he'd worn, "We just got yelled at by a House Elf. I told you we're too permissive with Dobby and Winky.." She teased him, before sitting up, "Don't bother putting on your pajamas, I told you that you'd earned a reward.." She told him, letting her hair turn a soft reddish pink.

Later that evening, Tonks watched as Harry slept beside her. _One of these days I need to properly bust him for how loud he snores..._ She thought with a grin. For now, though, she was planning her greatest act as the Dark Lady Potter-Black. _The prison break of Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _It's perfect, no one would see it coming. I bust Bellatrix out, let her perform some mayhem and then everyone will know there's a Dark Lady out and about. The Aurors'll pop her and then when the crimes start back up, they'll know that she was only the beginning..._ Tonks grinned and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Harry was planning on taking Teddy to see Hermione and Ron tomorrow. That was when she'd begin her plan.

Azkaban Prison

 _It should probably have been harder to get this far..._ Tonks thought as she walked through the halls of the prison disguised as Amelia Bones. True to the lack of basic reasoning skills the Wizarding World seemed to have, no one questioned why the Minister would come unannounced to visit the prison today, with only one guard and demanding to see a particular prisoner.

She was led to a small room with two guards standing on either side of the door. "My hit-witch and I will be fine. Go about your business." She said dismissing the guards, "If the two of you would be interested in not working at the arse end of nowhere anytime soon, I would recommend finding something else to do. I don't need the two of you wasting Ministry funds standing at the door while I speak to an unarmed witch." Tonks said when they appeared to be resistant to leaving.

That threat of keeping them at Azkaban longer seemed to work and they hurriedly left. Tonks guided the hooded witch inside with her. There, sitting at the table, her hands wrapped by enchanted chains, was Bellatrix Lestrange, "Madam Bones, to what do I owe this 'honor'?" Bellatrix asked with a strangely even look in her eyes.

"I can practically hear the quotation fingers around the word honor, Auntie." Tonks said as she shifted back into her normal form, "As for why I thought you'd appreciate the chance to cause some mayhem in exchange for your freedom."

Bellatrix was surprised to see her niece standing before her, "Andi's little girl is getting into the family business? How...intriguing..." She said with a little smirk, "Precisely how would I be performing mayhem? I seem to be rather stuck here."

Tonks motioned to the hooded figure, "Take your hood down for us if you would..." The hood came down, revealing a perfect copy of Bellatrix standing there with empty eyes, "Nice trick eh? I 'borrowed' one of your books from the Black Library, she's a perfect copy, minus the fact that she has no magic and will stop moving in a few days when the spell runs out."

Bellatrix looked at the figure with interest clear in her eyes, "So, why spring me now? After all, your husband is the reason my Lord was thrown through the Veil."

Tonks smiled, "Merely clearing house Auntie, with the Dark Lord Voldemort gone, there's nothing to stop the Dark Lady Potter-Black from rising..." She looked at the copy and then back to Bellatrix, "So, are you interested?"

Bellatrix was in fact very interested. Tonks knew the spells to cancel the chains on her from her time as an Auror, and once the copy was in the chair and Bellatrix was wearing the hooded robes of a hit-witch, they made their way out through the front doors of Azkaban.

"I'd like to come back later," Bellatrix said once they were in the boat and off the island, "I'd like to come back and kill Rodolphus and Rabastan..."

Tonks wanted to crack a joke, but seeing the anger in her aunt's eye, decided it would be best to let the statement hang in the air. It turned out that Bellatrix would bring it up a few moments later, "As it is, once we're on the mainland and I'm on my own, I've got a special visit planned to a few people." She looked at Tonks, "Keep an eye on the Prophet, you'll hear about some of them...but the others, those visits they'll try to keep out of the papers."

A Few Days Later

Remus Lupin had been surprised, to say the least, when he awoke to find himself tied to his bed. Even more so, when he saw who it was that done it. His greatest secret. "Bellatrix?" He said softly, watching as the woman he'd loved against all reason during the First War with Voldemort stood beside the bed, twirling his wand between her fingers.

"Hello Remy," She said with a smile, "It's been a long time...did you miss me?" Bellatrix knelt down beside him, "I missed you. I used to watch for full moons when I was at Azkaban...it made me think of you..." She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"How'd you get out?" He had to ask, even as he unconsciously leaned into the touch.

She smiled and stroked his cheek, "It turns out that Dark Ladies run in my family...my little niece Dora managed to arrange my freedom. In exchange, I promised to cause some small mayhem for her...so, I killed a few of my former 'colleagues' over the course of the last little while. Now I've taken some time for myself, and I decided to look you up."

"Why?" Remus asked, a slight tremor of fear coursed through him, _Dora arranged for Bellatrix to escape Azkaban? Is she setting herself up as a Dark Lady?_

"Because even when I was with my fool of a husband, I never forgot you. I never forgot us." She kissed him, "I did as she asked, now I want to let her have her fun. She thinks she can cause chaos, but she's far too light natured to ever be a Dark Lady. She has a Patronus of all things, it's so embarrassing..." Bellatrix said, delighting in the warring emotions in the eyes of the bound wizard.

"She wants to be a Dark Lady?" He asked, finally voicing one of his thoughts.

Bellatrix nodded, "Yes, I saw it when she sent a message to her friend Hestia. A doe of all things, can you imagine?"

 _A doe?_ Remus thought _but her Patronus was a rabbit the last I saw...of course Harry's is a stag so..._ At that moment, all thoughts of Tonks and her capacity for dark magic left him as Bellatrix kissed him again and climbed into bed beside him, "We have a lot of time to make up for. I'm sure it will put you somewhat at ease to know that I was looking for the Longbottom boy, I didn't touch the parents..."

Later, Tonks would receive an owl,

 _Did what you asked._

 _I'm on my vacation._

 _Don't owl me, I'll owl you._

 _Auntie._

Underneath that note, in a familiar rushed script,

 _Tonks,_

 _We will need to have words later_

 _Remus_

Tonks rolled up the parchment and looked at her lesson plans. _Third years are learning about boggarts on Monday. I might as well prepare for that now..._ She rose from her chair and walked to the fireplace.

She arrived at Hogwarts in a flash of green fire. She had unashamedly stolen the idea from Remus, teach the third years about boggarts and the use of the Riddikulus charm. Her boggart was in a warded cabinet in her office. She flicked her wand at the door and watched as it opened.

Out stepped, Harry. Her husband stood there, holding Teddy in his arms. Then she heard her own voice " **AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!** " Twin flashes of green light struck Harry and Teddy and Tonks watched in horror as they fell.

Out stepped her, only not. It was the face she'd taken when she'd killed Charles Montford in her fifth year, _The Dark Lady Tonks..._ She thought as she raised a shaking wand, _How the fuck do I make this funny?_ She tried to think of something, but nothing came out.

 _I've got to do something!_ She thought and tried again, " **Riddikulus!** " She shouted. The spell hit the boggart, and the Dark Lady Tonks was helpless as Harry and Teddy rose from the floor and began to chase her into the cabinet. The sight of her illusory husband and child moving again filled Tonks with enough joy that she was able to cast a locking spell once the boggart was back inside.

Tonks sank into her chair panting. _My greatest fear...is me._ It was. Or rather, it was the her she thought she wanted to be. _The Dark Lady Tonks probably wouldn't have had a use for a husband...or a baby..._ For the first time since the tournament, Tonks found herself imagining a world without Harry.

That was a world she had no interest in.

She left via floo back to their home. Harry and Teddy were sitting on the couch, with Harry reading to their son. _He's getting so big.._ Tonks thought as she looked at Teddy with a smile. Cinnamon was laying on the floor beside the couch, he noticed his mistress and rose, going to greet her. That caused Harry to look up and smile, "Look, Teddy, Mommy is home.." Harry said, turning so that Teddy could see her.

Teddy's hair turned bright pink to match his mothers and he held out his hands, "Mama!" Tonks felt tears well up, it was her son's first word. She scooped him out of Harry's arms and kissed his forehead. Suddenly the dam broke and Tonks began to sob.

Harry stood up and took his wife into his arms, "Dora? What's wrong babe?" Harry asked though it seemed her only answer was to sob harder.

"I'm done. N-no more Dark Lady anything..." She managed after a moment, "I..you're right. I would be an awful Dark Lady..." Tonks drew in a deep breath, "I was preparing for class tomorrow...boggarts with the third years. So I opened the cabinet, figured it would be something like a clown or my dad's naked arse..but it was you..and Teddy...I-I killed you...both of you.." She managed, her words interspersed with sobs and sniffles.

"Losing you and Teddy...that was my worst fear..." She finally said, "And it was me...it was me wearing the Dark Lady Tonks face..."

Harry let his wife continue to cry as he held her, "It's okay Dora, really. I know you would never hurt me or Teddy..."

"Do you ever worry about it though?" She asked miserably, "I wanted to be a Dark Lady for Merlin's sake."

Harry kissed her temple softly, "You saved me from the Dursleys," He said to her, "You can cast a Patronus. Dark Ladies can't cast those. Yours started as a jackrabbit, now it's a doe. You literally have the companion Patronus to mine. Plus, you have a unicorn. I can promise you, I have never thought at any time you would hurt me."

Epilogue- Hogwarts 2009

Teddy Potter-Black finished his first day at Hogwarts and stopped by his mother's office. Knocking on the door, he waited for her open the door, "Wotcher Teddy," She said letting him and then hugging her son, "How's your first day?"

"Fine Mum, Professor Longbottom said that he thinks I'm going to be great at Herbology," Teddy replied proudly.

Tonks grinned, "That's fantastic, how are your other classes? I'm wasn't too rough on you today was I?" Tonks felt her smile rapidly drop away as Teddy replied.

"No Mum, I think Dad was off it when he warned me about the 'Dark Lady Potter-Black'." Teddy looked at his mother, and remembering that when her hair turned black and curly like Great Aunt Bella's it was time to be careful, "Did I say something wrong?"

Tonks caught herself and smiled at her son, "No, but your father did. I'm going to have words with him tonight," Tonks looked at her son, "Alright squirt, go back to your Common Room, I'll see you tomorrow..." She hugged him and then led him back out of the door.

When Harry saw his wife, he should have noticed the look on her face, he did not. "Hey Dora, we got a letter from Remus and Bellatrix. Apparently, they're in the States now..."

Tonks ignored and walked closer to her husband, "So. Teddy told me that you warned him about the 'Dark Lady Potter-Black'..." She was still angry, but she couldn't help but enjoy the slightly frantic expression in her husband's eyes.

"Uh..well..I..Argh!" Harry jumped forward, his hands going to his backside. Cinnamon came from around him to greet Tonks.

She smiled and stroked his mane, "Let that be a warning Mr. Potter-Black." Tonks said, "Call me a Dark Lady in front of our son again, and I will show you just how 'Dark' I can be..."

Harry flinched when she came up to him. Tonks giggled and drew her arms around him, "Okay, maybe we can just save the 'Dark Lady' talk for in bed..."

Harry would later send an owl to his son, apologizing for teasing Tonks like that. He would still impress upon Teddy that it was very important that he never make Tonks mad.

 _Your mother is the best witch I know. But she is a mean hand when it comes to stinging hexes..._

Teddy chuckled and rolled up the letter. His mother and father might be at least somewhat insane, but he wouldn't have them any other way.


End file.
